Loonatics In Love
by Champion of Justice
Summary: There's a new girl band in town, and when trouble strikes, they strike back, and the Loonatic guys can't help but fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Loonatics In Love

Name: Melody Loon

Age: 17

Anthro Type: Loon (A.N. a loon is a type of duck).

Color: White

Power: Water Manipulation, Sonic Voice, Physic Abilities

Personality: Self-absorbed, obsessed about her appearance and fashion, sarcastic, funny, accident prone, loyal, very protective of her friends, loves to sing, dance and perform. She also loves ice skating. She's the lead singer in their band, _The Elementals_.

Name: Techna T. Fox

Age: 18

Anthro Type: Fox

Color: Silver

Power: Fire Manipulation and Energy Amplification

Personality: She a genius and loves to read. She can be spontaneous when she wants to be, but most of the time she has her nose in a science book. As logical as she is, she's also a hopeless romantic. Also, when her friends are in trouble, she's always there to bail them out. She plays the keyboard in their band.

Name: Raychel Runner

Age: 17

Anthro Type: Roadrunner

Color: Turquoise

Power: Air Manipulation, Super Speed, Force Field and Lie Detection.

Personality: She's a hyperactive motor-mouth with an endless curiosity. Because she's such a curious individual, she's always getting herself and/or her friends into trouble. She tends to be absent minded and forgetful. She has a huge heart and is always looking out to help others and make them feel better. She always looks on the bright side of things. Because of her lie detection ability, she can always tell when someone is lying and usually just blurts it out. She plays the base guitar in their band.

Name: Terra Devil

Age: 19

Anthro Type: Tasmanian Devil

Color: Blue

Power: Earth Manipulation and Shape Shifting

Personality: Terra loves to cook, and unlike Slam, she can actually speak clearly. She's like the motherly figure of the group; if anyone messes with her girls, she is on them like white-on-rice. Terra is usually a gentle person, but get her mad or insult her cooking and you'll be lucky to see tomorrow. She plays the drums in their band.

Announcer: Thank you everyone for coming to the Acmetropolis Charity Concert. Now, if you would please give it up for our first group. These young ladies are new to Acmetropols so let's give them a warm welcome. Give it up for, _The Elementals_! (The music begins to play and the crowed goes wild).

The curtains rises on four young female anthros. On the drums, is a blue Tasmanian Devil with short, blue hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She wore blue jeans, and a sparkling blue, long-sleeve shirt with a black jacket that had the name 'Terra' written in rhinestones on the back.

On the keyboard, was a silver fox with long, wavy, teal colored hair. She wore blue jeans, and a sparkling silver tank-top, with a black jacket that had the name 'Techna' written in rhinestones on the back.

On the base guitar, was a turquoise roadrunner mid-length, blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She also wore blue jean flares, and a sparkling turquoise tube-top with a black jacket with the name 'Raychel' written in rhinestones on the back.

Finally, singing lead, was a white loon with short, blonde hair. She wore a blue jean skirt, and a white, one sleeved shirt with sparkling pink trimming, and a black jacket with the name 'Melody' written in rhinestones on the back.

These girls were jamming away and singing their hearts out, and they sounded great. The crowd was loving them.

In front of the TV at the Loonatics HQ

Duck: Man, 5000 channels and there's nothing on.

Rev: Hold-on-duck-go-back-real-quick!

Duck: What is it this time…oh…wow she's hot.

Rev: Cool-another roadrunner-and-she's-so-beautiful.

Duck: What are you talking about? I'm talking about the one who is singing.

Rev: They-must-be-a-new-band-or-something-because-I've-never-seen-them-before.-They're-awesome-too!

Tech: (Just walking in) What are you guys going on about now?

Rev: Well-there-is-this-new-band-playing-at-the-charity-concert-in-the-park-right-now-and-they-are-great-not-to-mention-beautiful!-Especially-the-roadrunner!-Come-see-for-yourself.-aren't-they-great?

Tech: (Raises eyebrow) Really? Let me see. (Tech walks over to the TV just as they do a close-up of the silver fox and his jaw drops).

Rev: (pushes Tech's jaw back up) Told-you-so!

Slam: (walks in with a huge sandwich in his hands) Bsjdfksld sandwich. (He then notices his teammates staring at the TV. Curious to find out what's so interesting, he walks over to them and looks at the TV just as they do a close-up on the Tasmanian Devil. He then, promptly drops his sandwich.) Hubba, hubba, Slam like.

Just then, Ace and Lexi walk in together and they notice all the guys drooling over the TV.

Ace: Eh, what's up docs?

Nobody answers.

Lexi: (walks over to the TV) Oh cool. Check it out Ace. It's some new girl band called, _The Elementals_, and they're all anthros like us. And the color of their furs aren't normal either. Maybe they were affected by the meteor too?

Ace: Really? (walks over) Oh cool.

Back at the concert

The girls are singing when all of a sudden the stage blows up and shadowy figure appears.

Shadowy figure: Hahahaha! You girls thought I wouldn't find you, well guess what? I did. You should know better than to lower you guard by now.

Raychel: (From under a force fields) Your right; we should, but where's the fun in that? (She then lowers it, allowing Techna and Melody to attack.)

Techna: Hey Shadow! Feel the heat of my Fox Fire (A bunch of fire balls shoot out from her hands.)

Melody: Have some Ice while you're at it! (Fires a bunch of ice needles from her hands)

Shadow: (Dodges the attacks) HA, is that the best you got?

At the Loonatics's HQ

Rev: Oh-my-god-did-you-see-that?-We-have-to-help-them?

Ace: Looks like your right Lexi. They meteor effected them too. Loonatics lets jet.

At the Battle

Shadow: (throws black orbs at the girls) Eat darkness.

Raychel: (Creates another shield and blocks the attacks) In-the-famous-words-of-my-ancestors,-Meep-meep (smiling smugly, she then blows a raspberry) (A.N. when she said "meep-meep," she was insulting Shadow in the native tongue of her ancestors.)

Melody: Couldn't have said it better my self Ray-ray.

Raychel: I-know.

Melody: Well we can't all be as articulate as you, now can we?

Techna & Terra: Hehehehehe.

Shadow quickly throws another orb at Raychel, who is too busy arguing with Melody to see it until it's too late.

Raychel: Yeah well, aaarrrggghhh…

Just before the orb hits, Raychel is swept away just in the nick of time by a red flash that turns out to be Rev.

Rev: Don't-worry-I've-got-you! (Smiles)

Raychel: Huh…th-th-thanks. (Blushes)

Rev: (still holding Raychel) No-problem-I'm-a-superhero-it's-what-we-do.

Raychel: Ummm-you-can-put-me-down-now.

Rev: (blushes) Oh-right (puts her down gently) There-you-go.

Raychel: (blushes) Thanks (kisses his cheek then runs back to join the fight)

Rev: Meep-meep. (blushes deep red)

Shadow: Who are you?

Ace: We're the Loonatics. Who are you?

Shadow: None of your Business. Go away! This doesn't involve you!

Tech: Well, since this is our city, it does involve us.

Duck: So go be creepy some where else, or face the wrath of Danger Duck!

Shadow: Don't you mean Danger Dork? Ahahahahahaha.

Duck: The only dork around here is you missy.

Melody: (replies casually) Yeah, Dork of Darkness.

Terra: Hehehe…Dork of Darkness. Now that's funny.

Techna: Girls, come here, I've got an idea! (The girls run over and huddle around Techna) Hey Loonatics, do you think you can keep her distracted for a minute?

Ace: Sure thing doc. Lexi, Duck; fire on 3.

Lexi & Duck: OK.

Ace: 1…2…3. (fires lasers from his eyes, while Lexi fires a Brain Blast, and Duck throws glowing eggs.)

Shadow: (gets hit with blast) Aaahhhhh. (shakes it off) Sorry, but you're gonna have to do better than that.

Techna: Ok, here's the plan. Terra, turn into an armadillo and roll your-self into a ball. Then, we'll have that big guy over there – Slam – throw you at shadow. Then, when you're almost there, transform into a dinosaur and hit her with everything you've got. Ok?

Terra: Yeah, got it!

Techna: Now, right before the big guy throws, Raychel and I are going to throw our strongest attacks at her, and to make sure she doesn't move, Melody, I want you to uses that new attack you've been working on. You guys got that?

Raychel & Melody: Got it!

Techna: Ok, I'll be right back. (runs over to Slam) Hey big guy?

Slam: Huh?

Techna: You seem really strong. Do you think you could help us out with our plan?

Slam: Uhuh.

Techna: Great. Ok, when I toss you the ball, throw it as hard as you can at Shadow. Ok?

Slam: (nods) Yeah.

Techna: (runs back over to the girls.) On my signal everyone! NOW!

Terra: (transforms into an armadillo and rolls into a ball)

Techna: Slam, catch! (throws Terra at Slam)

Slam: (catches Terra)

Melody: (uses hand signs to take control of Shadow's body, holding her still.)

Shadow: What the…I can't move...what's happening?

Raychel: (creates a strong wind with her arms that nocks Shadow off balance.)

Shadow: Wow!

Techna: (throws fire balls.)

Shadow: Aaaahhhhh!

Slam: (throws Terra as hard as he can.)

Terra: (transforms into a T-Rex a few meters away from Shadow, and slams her tail down as hard as she can on Shadow, sending Shadow falling to the ground unconscious. Then she transforms back to normal.)

Just before Shadow hits the ground, Raychel creates a force field around Shadow, stopping her from smashing into the ground. Once Shadow is on the ground, Tech fires a canon at Shadow that traps her in some kind of bubble that she can't break out of.

Melody: Hey Raychel, why'd you stop her from hitting the ground?

Raychel: Because-I-didn't-have-the-heart-to-let-her-hit-it.-I-mean-she-use-to-be-our-friend,-one-of-us.-I-couldn't-do-it.-I-just-can't-seem-to-forget-the-past;-no-matter-how-bad-she-is-now.-I'm-sorry.

Terra: (puts one hand on Raychel's shoulder) You've got nothing to be sorry for. We understand. I mean, you two were really close.

Techna: Don't worry about it. We understand; right Melody.

Melody: (sighs in defeat) Yeah. We forgive you.

Techna & Terra: MELODY!!!

Melody: Hey, I understand ok! But that doesn't change the fact that she killed my Hamster. Poor Snowflake, she didn't stand a chance. (sniffles)

Rev: Wow-that-pretty-amazing-how-you-girl-finished-her-off-like-that!

Tech: Yeah. Do you mind filling us in on what just happened and who that is and who you are?

Melody: Sure! I'm Melody Loon, the prettiest one…

Techna: The self absorbed one is more like it!

Melody: …You're just jealous! Now let me finish. That's Raychel Runner, she's the motor mouth…

Raychel: I-am-not!

Melody: …That's Techna T. Fox, the brainy, bossy one…

Techna: I am not bossy!

Melody: …what ever. That's Terra Devil, the overprotective one…

Terra: Well excuse me for caring!

Melody: …and sleeping beauty over there is Shadow. She used to be one of us until she got greedy and decided to join the dark side.

Techna: She's just upset because Shadow accidentally killed her pet hamster.

Melody: Snowflake and I had a connection!

Techna: She was a hamster.

Melody: You wouldn't understand the kind of connection we had because you don't have any feelings. You spend all day with your nose in stupid book that no one can understand!

Techna: (growling) Well at least I don't spend all day in front of the mirror obsessing about myself!

Melody: Hey, being beautiful is a hard job but someone's got to do it.

Terra: (Lifts both of them up by the back of their shirts) Hey! Stop fighting right now. Your friends remember? Now act like it! Apologize right now! (silence) I said NOW!!!

Melody: Sorry.

Techna: Sorry.

Terra: (sets them back down) There now isn't that better?

Melody & Techna: Whatever.

Raychel: So-who-are-you-guys?

Ace: We're the Loonatics. We protect Acmetropolis. I'm the leader, Ace Bunny. This is my second in command, Lexi Bunny; that's Tech E. Coyote, our genius and weapons expert, then there's our muscle man, Slam Tasmanian, next, is the speed demon himself, Rev Runner, and finally, Danger Duck…

Melody: The cute one. (blushes deep red)

Lexi: You're kidding right?

Melody: No, why?

Lexi: never mind.

Rev: You know what I just noticed? Tech and Techna's names are almost the same, except that Techna has a "na" at the end of her name. Isn't that funny?

Slam: kjgkkhjds funny.

Tech: So what exactly are your super powers?

Melody: I can manipulate water and I'm Physic.

Tech: Wait, then how were you able to control Shadow?

Melody: Oh, that. Uhhhh…

Techna: I'll explain. The body is about 83 water, so by bending the water in the blood, and muscles, she can take control of their body. To put it simple, it is blood bending. My powers are fire manipulation and energy amplification. I can control fire and amplify the power of any kind of energy.

Raychel: My-powers-are-air-manipulation,-super-speed,-lie-detection,-creating-force-fields.

Terra: I can manipulate the earth and shape shift into any animal.

Rev: Wow-that's-so-cool.-I-have-super-speed-too,-and-I-can-fly-and-I-have-global-positioning.

Ace: I can shoot lasers from my eyes and I have enhanced optical vision.

Lexi: I have super hearing and brain blast.

Duck: My powers are Aqua Dense, Power Orbs, and Quantum Quack.

Melody: What Quantum Quack?

Duck: This…(he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Melody causing her to blush at how close he was)

Tech: My powers are magnetism and molecular reconstruction.

Slam: dfhgkdjhfs create tornadoes beklwnfa super strength.

Ace: Hey, how would you girls like to join our team?

Techna: Huddle. (all the girls got in one group and discussed weather or not to join the team.) Ok, we'll join. Besides, it sounds like fun.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice


End file.
